


Marriage

by merve10



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Married Couple, No Uchiha Massacre, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Omega Verse, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merve10/pseuds/merve10
Summary: He heard his mother’s gentel and caring voice. How he wished he could open his eyes and tell his mother every thing will be alright. ‘Everything will be alright mom so don’t worry this much or you will get ill’ and she would smile and tell him back ‘ Yes. Because your father and brother working for that and did they ever failed us?’ He hated how he was the one making his mother feel afraid, his father helpless and Itachi… well Itachi was entirely diffrent story. He has Sasuke in the one hand and Deidara in the other for worying.-Sasuke look at me sweety.





	1. Determination

**Author's Note:**

> This is my firs work here actually firs work in English so I hope you can understand and enjoy. Englis is not my mother language but if you see mistakes please feel free to tell me so I can correct them. 
> 
> Here we go!

                   

 

> **PROLOGUE**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

I was sitting in the darkness of my bedroom. I couldn’t feel anything or rather I didn’t know what kind of feeling I should have. Should I fell angry for what was coming for him or afraid what will happen after that? Should I feel sad for the dreams I won’t be able to achieve? Worry for my family? I don’t know. I don’t know if I wanted to cry to my last tear or I wanted to laugh until I fainted from oxygen lose.But no Uchiha didn’t do either of them so I continued to blankly stare. I heard a knock on bedroom door but didn’t answer. After a few minutes they opened the door and when the lights turned on I was finaly able to close my burning eyes.

"Sasuke…"

I heard mother’s gentel and caring voice. How I wish I could open my eyes and tell mother every thing will be alright.

_‘Everything will be alright mom so don’t worry this much or you will get ill’ and she would smile and tell me back ‘ Yes. Because your father and brother working for that and did they ever failed us?’_

I hated how I was the one making mother feel afraid, father helpless and Itachi… well Itachi was entirely diffrent story. He has me in the one hand and, Deidara and Sasori in the other for worying.

"Sasuke look at me sweety."

I opened my eyes afraid of the tears waiting to shed in mother’s eyes but when I opened them I was stunned. I saw the determination in those eyes, eyes exactly same as mine own but always soft. However this time they had fire in them. When mother looked my eyes she smiled at me kindly.

"Now there is a way for you to be able to get out of this marriage."

"Wha-"

"You won’t like but there is only one chance so listen to me carefully."

I wasn’t sure if I could be able to talk so I nodded. I sure would like no love to any way out of this marriage.

"If you have already a husband an alpha a mate then you don’t have to worry about mating any of those people."

"But mom. I do not want to marry. I want to be able to contine school not sitting at home and waiting for an alpha to return. I want to do something on my own."

"I know Sasuke I know but there isn’t much choice for us we need to find you an alpha mate before your sixteenth birthday or they will force you to become one of the many mistress for one of them so please accept."

The sorrow in my mother’s eyes the fear was so great and so real I did not have a chance but agree, nod my head and accept what was she offering to me.

"Trust me Sasuke. I may not be as powerful as your brother and father but if it is for my children then there is nothing I can’t do."

"Can you two let us in that plan to or are we considered as outsiders, un?"

Mother’s kind smile returned to her lips with Deidara’s voice.

"Of course not sweetheart you are always welcome."

Soon mother and Deidara was sitting on my bed with me, father was sitting on a chair in front of my desk and Itachi was leaning against the wall. Father looked us one by one and stoped at mother.

"Alright Mikoto we are listening you."

"I just explained Sasuke. If he has a choosen mate before his birthday then they can’t take him."

"You already know Mikoto there isn’t someone in here, Counsils will accept as Sasuke’s mate and when we can’t get that mate from Beta Council how the Alphan one will react?"

"Father is right mother. Sasori's grandmother trying to betroth Gaara with Neji but because Neji is a Beta, council is making problem that is why Sasori has to stay with them some time. Yamanaka’s get Ino and Sai engaged. They won’t accept Sakura because she isn’t coming from a noble bloodline. Kiba, Kakashi and Suigetsus’ DNA isn’t compatible for becoming Sasuke’s mate and they won’t consider a beta even as his mate.

"And when I said anything about a mate from here?"

"What are you implying Mikoto? We can’t go and get an alpha from some where else".

"Even if we want to we don’t have much time mother. We need to find an alpha who has a compatible DNA for Sasuke, comes from a acceptble bloodline and an alpha less then one week."

"You don’t need to do anything I already found a suitable mate."

All of us looked shocked. Then father smiled like he should know.

"And who might be that mate?"

"Do you remember Kushina?"

"Jiraiya-san’s adoptive daughter?"

"Yes. She was a realy good friend of mine and when Jiraiya-sama forced to leave she went with him but like you know we didn’t stop communucate with each other with letters. Unfortunately she and her husband died in an accident ten years ago. Even if I couldn’t able to go her funeral I couldn’t able to stop myself continuing to write to her. I wasn’t waiting for an answer but after her death when I got the first response to my letter I was stunned and at the same time. Her son thanked me and asked if he can write again. I have to keep going after that. We were sending letters each other. Dear you are remembering the last letter right?"

"Yes. It was a three moths ago he wanted to know if there is a way for Jiraiya to be able to return Konoha."

"I said if someone from his family marry with a Konoha citizen who is carrying one of the grand blood line than he would be able to return which is correct."

"And?"

"And Itachi, I explained our situation and asked if he wants to marry with Sasuke of course I said if Sasuke accept and if he wants to marry but my little son does not then I will help him to finding a mate. He accepted and right now waiting for me to write him, Sasuke’s answer but if we want himt to get here in time I need to send an answer tomorrow morning."

"So that means this boy is an alpha, un?"

"Yes. An alpha and he is coming from Uzumaki blood. I don’t know about his other classes but he should be able to get enough vote from counsils."

"We could be able to pull some strings for him. Itachi, talk with some of our allies. I’m sure Orachimaru and Tsunade-san would surely be interested for Jiraiya-san’s return and I think Shikaku would like to see his son’s return as well. Sasuke tell me now and we will start right away."

"Like I have a choice."

I kow it was irrational but what should I do I was going to marry someone I never met for being able to escape from another one. No actually I was going to marry for escaping become a courtesan. I quess first one was better. Father and Itachi left the room.

"That means Kurotsuchi will be coming to, un?"

Yes, but she will probably will come after Narutoand Sasuke's mating exepted."

"It has been seven years since I last saw her. She was realy angry when Izuna born but she wasn’t able to come see her.You could feel her anger trought from letter."

"Kurotsuchi?"

"Right you didn’t meet with her, did you, un?"

Slight sorrow in Deidara’s eyes grew and he looked away.

"I-I should look Izuna. You are gonna be okay Sasuke, don’t worry,un."

When Deidara left the room I turned mother.

She had an understanding look on her face.

"If you want to know I’m not the right person for that question. Now sweetheart you need to rest because we have a long week ahead of us."

* * *

 


	2. Meeting

 

 

> **MEETING**

* * *

 

 

Like mother said the days we had from the moment mother send the letter, telling about my agreing with marriage, was tiresome.

After mother send that letter father and Itachi filled the papers regarding my mate status and chaos started right after that. Counsils got angry especially Alpha Council and they rejected even before they looked at my documents.  Uchiha’s power and allies come in there. Uchiha elders wasn’t to keen on helping me because their anger towards father and Itachi, that was the main cause of our problem. Thankfully with the help of our allies, councils had to accept papers but they did’t accept fully.

They set a condition which is saying ‘The alpha found by the Uchiha Sasuke’s family to be mate said omega, alpha will be tested by councils. If alpha could be able to pass those conditions then councils will accept him as Uchiha Sasuke’s mate and give him citizenship. Furthermore councils will pardon sins of his family who were banished from city.

Names of those who will be forgiven:

 

**Jiraiya HATAKE**

Gender : MALE

Second Gender : ALPHA

Monarchical Caste : ARMY-GENERAL

Monarchical Animal : FROG

Monarchical Element : FIRE

Soul Star : MARS

Soul Colour : RED

Soul Stone : AMBER

 

**Kurotsuchi KAMIZURU**

Gender : FEMALE

Second Gender : BETA

Monarchical Caste : ARMY-COMMANDER

Monarchical Animal : CAT

Monarchical Element : LAVA

Soul Star : MERCURY

Soul Colour : YELLOW

Soul Stone : PEARL

 

**SHİKAMARU NARA**

Gender : MALE

Second Gender : BETA

Monarchical Caste : ARMY-COMMANDER

Monarchical Animal : DEER

Monarchical Element : SHADOW

Soul Star : MERCURY

Soul Colour : WHITE

Soul Stone : EMERALD

 

When I saw their classes I couldn’t believe. How come those people exiled from Konoha? All of them were / are have good powers so I asked.

"Why would anyone banish this people from Konoha? Their classes are strong, special. They could be realy good use to Konoha."

"Yes little brother they can very well be good our this city but people ruling this city won’t take any chance. After our kings, generals died and other powers lost, they gained power and authority so when someone capable to take that authority came and not from their side if they can push those people they push. Especially if they don't have a king."

I gazed my computer screen. It was showing Konoha Local News and there... me at the front page.

When Konoha heard about me finding a mate candidate and that mate found by my family there was pople who got happy because councils wouldn’t be able to gain more power, there was people curious about my mate candidate and there was people furious to them becaus their atempt to save me from their grasp. But if you asked them their answer was _“Giving an ‘ expensive’ Uchiha omega to some stranger would bring harm to Konoha. They understand Fugaku-sama and Itachi-samas’ wish and they were respecting their wish but one of councils’ responsibility was protect the valuable omegas of Konoha and any rush decisions can not be acceptable.”_

I couldn't stop the snorting. They wanted good breedings just for themselves and I was one of the best out there. Besides I'm the little brother of Itachi Uchiha not just any alpha but the Regent.Itachi had the ultmost power after a king and he was the better than the other one who was kings’ servant even without a king.

I was curious if my brother wasn’t a regard would outcome will be the same? Probably, after all I myself was a duke maybe if there wasn’t any ‘Monarchical Caste’, would I be free but I couldn’t believe that either. After all even if my duke status wasn’t there, there was my ‘Soul Star’ a rare one in that _‘the Moon’_ so I really could’t believe it would chance.

My other classes was realy powerful if it wasn’t for my ‘Second Gender’ as an omega I was sure he would be someone respected but becaus of just one clasification I was seen worthless so if this mate, mother mentioned didn’t had even a class or had a lower one than mine, then I don’t have a future.

I wasn’t allowed to go to school because of risk. I understood the reason perfectly but maybe this was my last chance for going. Who knows? After all a lot of alpha didin’t let their mate to continue study after bonding. Well that was if this alpha could be able to come off, but even if he can't, I won't be able to go to school. I desperatly wished Uzumaki to be able to come off.

"What are you thinking,un?"

Deidara’s voice broke my thoughts. He was standing at the door one hand on his hips, smile one his lips. I remembered five days before when his sister’s name mentioned. I wanted to ask but didn’t want to make Deidara sad.

"You want to know,un?"

"Hmm?"

"This last few days when ever you see me there is this question mark in your eyes so I assume you wanted to know about my sister Kurotsuchi,un."

"Is it that obvious?"

"As obvious as you want to know about this mate who will be coming tonight."

"NO!"

"Sasuke it is okey. I know this wasn’t your choice spesifily and you are doing this for saving yourself and us. He is to doing it for his own reasons but it does’t mean you can’t want to know him. It is normal for anyone want to know a person they will live rest of their lives’."

"You think so?"

"I believe so."

Hearing Deidara’s worlds relieved some of the stress on my shoulders. It wasn’t wrong for me to want to know this…this..NO! not this…not this but

_MY FUTURE MATE._

"But you are affraid at the same time,un.What is it Sasuke? It isn’t just denying, you didn’t ask even his name Sasuke."

"No. Of course not.Why should I be affraid?I’m worried if he can’t pass voting but no I’m not affraid of…"

"Sasuke…"

Deidara reached my shaking hands.

"You can tell me,un."

I took several deep breaths but it didn’t help.

"It is just…you know I was just a millimetre away becoming “mistress” or say “courtesan” but then mother said there was…there was a way…"

"Oh Sasuke!"

I was embressad from the feeling in my chest. Deidara pulled me his in his arms. I was embrassed and angry with my damn omega for the things he was feeling.

"Ssshh…I know Sasuke. I know exactly how you are feeling."

"You know?"

"Of fucking course I know. I pretty much felt the urge for slicing myself in two pieces then beating the shit out of my damn omega part when our marriage with Itachi decided. But that story for another time,un."

"No."

"Yes. Now I need to check how is preparations coming along fort he night,un."

Deidara go to door but before he left he turned to me with a sly grin on his lips.

"Naruto."

"hm?"

"Your mate. Naruto Uzumaki."

He finaly left after winking at me.

I repeated the name in my brain again and again. My damn omega was so loud I was sure all Konoha could be able to hear us. We were normaly at the same pace but right now my omegan part was nothing but a headache. I couldn’t understand why he was so damn happy.

_You can understand becuse this is our wish._

_No it isn’t mine._ _My dream was…_

_Yes we wished to study, learn new things…_ _We didn’t want to just wait at some place for some alpha to return…_ _But above anything else we did not want, no we would hate to have to do is not marrying with Naruto but going that tower, going that tower and becoming one of those basters’ mistress forcing our father and brother to bow down those basterds, we would not only have to give our body some murderer but also have to carry a child we won’t be able to love._

_How can we trust him?_

_We can’t, not right now at least. But he is the alpha our mother suggested, our mother would rather die to let us have the same fate if we go to tower, and if there is even a slightly chance for us to be happy why not try?_

My omegan part was right. Perheps like he said we…

"SASUKE!"

Deidara run stright from the door out of breath."

"Deidara what is w-"

"He is here! He came early then we thought. You need to get ready!"

I couldn’t move from the shock. There was five hour at least!

"Sasuke now!"

My room gone chaotic at that point. Maids flow in the room some making my make up, some preparing my clothes and some making my hair. I was a man but my body had effeminate feature so the black short double strap dress I put on do nothing but emphasize my beautiful long legs and thin waist. I was wearing a white shirt under the dress but first few buttons were open and my collarbone was teasing me from the body mirror. My hair was pulled back and styled a messy way with a hairpin which is carrying an Uchiha crest. My skin didn’t need any foundation cream so I had only a little blusher for emphasizing my sharp cheekbones. My eyes had dark blue eyeliner and black mascara, my lips carrying a red lipstick.

Half hour later with all the effort maids done. I  was ready but I wasn’t sure if I could move or even speak.

Deidara took my hand and lead me way down the halls and stairs towards living room. When we came to the doors he looked at me.

"Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and noded.

_Here we go!_

 

* * *

 


	3. Announcement

 

 

**Announcement**

 

* * *

 

 

Deidara opened the door and gracefuly took his place at Itachi’s side. I wasn’t allowed to look up so I waited until father gave permission and I didn’t wait to long for that.

"Sasuke come meet with Naruto."

Like I learned from the lesson’s I slowly looked up but not directly his eyes. If ıt wasn’t for my years of Uchiha training I’m sure I would lose my cool composure and gawk at alpha who was standing in front of me or worse could happen and I would actualy purr like my damn omega.

_Well he isn’t looking so bad._

_Don’t lie Sasuke. Our alpha looks handsome._

_When the hell he became our alpha?_

The blonde, blue eyed man who was causing my inner fight get close to me. He was... well my omega part was right. He is handsome; at least 10 cm taller than me. His blonde hair was little messy probably caused by tavelling, his sky blue eyes shining with life. Only flaw on his perfect tan skin was three whisker markings on each side of his face but they did nothing in harming his handsome feature. When my eyes started to go down his voice break my trance.

"Hello there. I’m Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes Uzumaki-san. I’m Uchiha Sasuke, pleased to meet you."

I bowed like all the proper omegas and I didn’t expect any response so when I got one ıt was a suprise for me but not an unpleasent one.

"Pleasure is all mine Uchiha-san."

He sat down couch and I sat down the armchair behind father and beside Deidara.

"So since Uchiha-san himself came we can start I think."

"So Uzumaki-san you know about our statition."

"Yes Aunt Mikoto explained in letter to me Fugaku-san but I think we should go again."

"Sure Uzumaki-san. Do you know Konoha’s command pyrimed?"

"Yes.The top of pyramid belongs to kings and queens, Alphan Counsil with an alphan regard sits on second, beta council with a beta regard sits on the third. The ones at bottom one are omegas."

"Yes and if you are an omega who is coming from a good blood you will often kept prisoner in that tower and become a misteress for one of the kings or..."

"Forced to prostution. Don’t look suprised. Aunt didn’t tell me this but my grandpa was one of the citizens. When he forced to left, things wasn’t this systematic but he had his ways hearing one or two thing and after Shika and Kuro come we got more detail. I’m sure I know enough about Konoha’s system."

"Very well then I will cut it short. They want Sasuke and we don’t wish for him to have such a horrible fate and for this we need to mate Sasuke with someone they can’t control. We will do anything in our power to assist you to become Sasuke’s mate. It will be hard, they will try to stop us but don’t give up. In return we will help you to become one of the Konoha citizens and remove the punisment above from your family. Are we clear in those?"

"Yes, Uchiha-san I agree with your terms. Do you know anything about the test?"

"Unfortunately we don’t. They surely try to put out you from the start but we will be there. Do you know any of your status?"

"It’s a shame but I don’t ."

"Then they sealed Kushina-san’s classes to when he left with Jiraiya-sama."

"Yes. That is the real reason actually. He is getting old and it became hard on him I want to remove his seals. There is another matter about me and my family I would like to discuss with you before I anounced."

After that a slice come to room before father spoke.

"Then we shall discuss that matter too but befor that. Deidara could you call Mikoto for us?"

"Yes father."

When mother and Deidara come he gave her dazling smile.

"Aunt! Please come sit with me!"

Father was going to say something but mother didn’t listen. She gave blonde alpha one of her sincere and lovely smiles. Even we don’t have much chance seing mother’s this smile and she was giving a total stranger. They sit down together and Naruto faced with mother but before he started he made eye contact with father and brother. He even tried to look Deidara’s and my eyes but I quickly avoided while Deidara slightly meet with his eyes.

"One of your letters you asked mom about my dad do you remember?"

"I remember but she said she can’t tell and I was realy afraid for her. I used to think and worry until I got other letter. Like what if her husbund is a brut? What if he was abusing her?"

After seing Naruto’s sad smile I felt an ache in my chest.

"No of course not. But because of his family circumstances they wasn’t able to tell you about him. My father’s family was another who banished from Konoha. Namikaze’s. That’s why she wasn’t able to tell you."

Mother, father and Itachi looked shocked. I even saw my father gasp to mention of ‘Namikaze’ name. After a minute or so mother’s shaking voice raise.

"Then... that accident wasn’t..."

"Certainly not."

"Oh my... Naruto."

Mother reached out with shaking hands to Naruto and embrassed him. When she spoke again her voice was cracking.

"I’m so sorry..."

"It’s okey aunt. It wasn’t your fault, you don’t have anything for apologizing."

"but..."

"It is okay. I’m used to it already so please don’t cry."

Naruto removed himself from mother and looked directly our side. His face was diplomatic if I would say.

"There is things I can not explain to you right know so even after hearing there is things I’m keeping from you do you want me to mate with your son?"

Father and Itachi looked at each other. There was a silent conversation between them.

"Those things you are not telling us will it hurt Sasuke or my family?"

"No. I will be sure they won’t."

"I can’t ask you more than that and anything would be better than that tower for him."

"Then if you will excuse me I need to go to hotel and rest for the evening."

"Nonsense!"

Everyone in the room turned to mother she wasn’t a person to go shouting.

"If you are thinking I will just let you leave when we have so much spare room to use you should think again young man."

Oh my god! My omega mother was shouting and scolding an alpha. Did she los her mind? Father and Itachi started to move, Deidara was pulling me away everyone of us was stressed but then we heard a chuckle.

"What ever for you aunt just pity the poor me."

 

* * *

 

 

 I watched the people who had arrieved. They were greeting first father and Itachi. After greeting theme some was greeting Deidara and mother as well but the people who respected them, us omegas, were few. Some of Konoha’s big names were already here some didn’t come and sent someone for their seat.

Tsunade-sama and Orochimaru-sama was here clearly wanting to see their old friend’s grandson. Nara Shikaku himself was here for witnessing his son’s future. Hyuuga’s and Yamanaka’s send their deputy in their behalf. The Inuzuka and Houzuki heirs themselves was here. Suigetsu and Kiba were Sasuke’s childhood friends and they were worried about him like his cousins Shisui and Kakashi. Shisui was the only one in Uchiha who didn’t despise Sasuke’s family and Kakashi wasn’t in the clan. Only his mother was an Uchiha and he was from Hatake main house like Jiraiya-sama. It seems when he was here Jiraiya-sama was the head of Hatake Clan and after he exiled from city, Hatake lost a lot of power and now they are waiting his return.

There was Momochi Zabuza as well. He was a good friend of Kakashi. Tsunade-sama’s asisstand Shizune was here with her fiance Yahiko. Uchiha Elders were already here and there was a lot of people from other households buts council’s committee wasn’t her yet.

When all the quest come and setteled there was people who was looking at me and wispepering, there was people talking among themselves and there was people openly laughing at me like this whole thing was pointless. And even if my omega was thinking positively, even if I was hoping this to work there was nagging voice in the back of my mind agreing with them.

"Sasuke!" I turned the voice that called me.

There he was, Sasori. A strong and beautiful red headed beta, at the same time Itachi's second husband.

"Welcome back Sasori! How was your visit?"

"I don't know, it was tense a lot of the time I was there. They won't exept Neji as Gaara's mate and if that isn't enough they are trying to get Neji and Temari as Hanzo's mates."

"Shit."

"My exact response. Shit. But you don't need to think any of this right now. You probably have a lot to think after all" what can I say, he is right.

Orchestra stoped and father steped up the stage. Voices started to drift and eventualy ceased.

"Laydies and gentelmans from three diffrent genders, all diffrent monarchicals and souls. The ones from our blood and the ones from who come humbly just to witness my son’s engegament I Fugaku Uchiha thank all of you for the time you spared. Let me introduce my son’s mate Naruto to you dear friedns."

When father finished his little speech Naruto appeared in the backdoor and come down from the stairs. His hair spiked a wild and messy style opposite of his ironed and well-arranged black suit and white shirt.

Then I heard gasps and looked around, there were like and interest in the people’s eyes. Even without his monarchical and soul status he is a powerful alpha but the others didn’t know this and probably find him to weak and now lost interest in him but if I didn’t see wrong there was people who didn’t lost that interest.

_It doesn’t matter he is our mate._

"Well I will thank all the kind hearted people who gathered here to meet with me but I heared there is people here not because goodness of their heart..." Naruto stoped at there and look at the crowd.

What the hell he was doing? Was he an idiot? Yes he was an idiot or why the hell he would make people angry? Then with a light chuckle he continued.

"But some was here because of curiosty. Well no one can refuse a good gossip but I’m afraid I don’t have the quality becoming your next topic. So I apologize from who come here for a good gossip."

He winked the crowd who forget their anger and start to laugh and come down from stage. He was on my side in the next minute.

"I think it was good what do you think?"

Before I can answer my friends come; Suigetsu, Kiba, Sakura and Konan and if I didn’t quess wrong from their faces they weren’t coming from out of curiosty or just greet their friends mate.

Oh and there was that sweet smile on their lips.


	4. Selection

 

**Selection**

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi Sasuke!”

“Sasuke-kun!”

 “Sup.”

 “Hello Sasuke won’t you introduce us with your mate “candidate”, man.”

Kiba’s toothy smug smile was all Sasuke needed to know.

He was trying to start a dog fight. All the alphas love to start fights against one other,especialy if the said alpha was in their territory trying something on one of the alpha’s packmate. That was what his history books said. Because after monarchical status come someone could easily see who was the ‘top dog’ and fights decreased and after soul status come too there was like no fight. But it seemed becase Naruto’s status wasn’t visible or senseble Kiba didn’t see wrong to start a fight.

Sasuke couldn’t blame Kiba for what he was trying to do. His monarchical caste was Knight, he needed to protect peopel. Specialy who were close to him and since his monarchical animal was dog he was realy loyal to his friends.

Sasuke waited Naruto to make some side remark, get angry or just lost that damned smile from his face but Naruto only widened his smile and with a carefree tone answered the rude question himself.

“Well I’m Naruto Uzumaki and I’m not sure me being a candidate anymore. Council was going to test me but they didn’t show up.”

While Kiba frowned, Sakura and Konan just smiled and Suigetsu smirked at Kiba.

“Chill down Kiba. We all know the circumtences caused them to try mating.”

Like always Suigetsu showed a calm behavior that caused Kiba to sulk but he didn’t command more. He was respecting Suigetsu.

He wasn’t a knight like Kiba and his other status wasn’t so high but he had a ninth class. Having a ninth class was rare and give its owner some pirivilege. Even councils didn’t want to lose them and their powers.

Suigetsu was normaly indefferent his surroundings, he has to be indiffrent. If he wasn’t cautiouse there wouldn’t be someone left to stand for neighter Houzuki Clan or Kiri. That was the reason he had so little he concerned about personal. All his thoughts, actions, all his life is turning around how to make Kiri better, how he can manage to take Houzuki Clan to next day, even at his chieldhood it was like this and it will probably be same in the future.

“But I’m agreeing introducing part Sasuke”

I turned the alpha who will ,hopefully, be my mate with Suigetsu’s voice and introduce them each other.

“My friends Kiba Inuzuka, Suigetsu Houzuki, Sakura Haruno and Haruno Konan. My fiance Naruto Uzumaki”

“It is nice to meet you Uzumaki-sama”

Only Konan talked with a little bow of her head. She is calm, smart, talented and level-headed. She worked realy hard to protect herself and her sister, Sakura from our societies non existent mercy. She was a beta and her status mostly average, her only high status are her ‘Monarchical Element: Paper’ and her ‘Soul Colour: Yellow’. Paper was something unheard, a realy special element and yellow was a rare colour.

“It is my pleasure to be able to meet with you.”

Naruto politely smiled all of them that gentle but distant smile then his eyes took Sakura’s appearence something flashed in his eyes. It was fast I couldn’t describe but his softening smile wasn’t something I couldn’t notice. My omega side oh so responsive to blonde alpha was raising his head and saying, he wasn’t pleased with the interest showing Sakura’s eyes, would be an understatement.

_How dare she try to snatch our alpha from us!_

I didn’t show any feeling on my face but my body tensed and I could feel my muscles tightening every second. Sakura tried to look indiffrent but I could sense her instinct responding Naruto’s alpha and it wasn’t just me but Suigetsu and Konan was aware to, even Kiba seemed to notice. Then I felt his hand on my back, feeling warmth flow in me from him get my omega’s attention

“I need to meet some people before councils gather here. Do you want to accompany me or...?”

“I would like to stay with my friends if that is okay for you?”

“No problem.”

He politely smiled and left our side but not before giving me chaste kiss on my cheek. I was stunned but my omega get quiet and relaxed. He was pleased, he was pleased but when his alpha gone ...

_She is after our alpha._

I forced down the growl that threatening to come when I heard the murmurs. Then there was nothing, there wasn’t any sound. I looked around but it wasn’t us then I saw father and Itachi hurying towards something or someone.

_Our alpha went that way._

My heart clenched with the worry I felt and before I knew my feets were carrying me at the same direction but Deidara stopped me.

“Calm down Sasuke, the quest from council has arrived they gone to greet him.”

When he saw my omega side didn’t convince he gave me a soothing smile. “He is with Mikoto don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t worrying.” The response come from my mouth otomaticly but from the looks of it I wasn’t fooling anyone.

I saw the army of bodyguards who are opening a safe path for council’s courier but when I reconized who was carrying the decision about Uzumaki and me, my breath caught in its path.

They send **him!**

My omega was stressed and I had to bit my lip to stop the whimper that threatened to come.

**Suzaku!** All of the possible choices they have... All of the people they could sent...

I was about to have a panic attack and it wasn’t just me. I heard distressed whines and whimpers right and left, Deidara’s muscle tensed. That man... that animal... that basterd was the symbol of omegas’ hurt, is the symbol of the suffering council caused the people, and if they sent him for the decision about our mating then... there wasn’t any hope for me or for Uzumaki.

Father and Itachi turn towards the stairs which was going to home but they didn’t go far. Suzaku was going towards the stage, father and Uzumaki talked. Every person was watching him waiting what will he do, what will be council’s move. When he reached and took his place at stage he looked us and send one of the looks that council members usually send others when someone would look at other and see not a living, thinking, breathing being; not a being with will, need and want but something. I don’t know what is that someting it’s always diffrent with the kings and council members. Some of them has disgust like when someone would have looking at a cockroach, some has a look like they are looking at their pet but his look was the same look from the painting I saw last year, a master looking at his slaves.

“I am here to announce the decision of Alpha and Beta Councils made about the mating Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki. Now I want the two of them here.”

Before my brain can process what he said people around me started to get away from me and open a path towards where Suzaku was waiting. I knew I had to walk there like I knew the second I took a step my legs would give up, if the tremble I felt was anything to go by. I was really glad for choicing to wear a long dress and not a short one or I’m sure every person could be able to see the shaking on my knees.

I knew I had to move, everyone was watching me and waiting for me to go up there his side but my omega was terrified at the thought of taking even a step closer to Suzaku. Then I felt it again, hands just few minutes ago calmed my anger towards Sakura now were sending away the terror I felt. I wasn’t disappointed when I met the clear skies. I felt the courage to take a step and the smile he send me, like me taking that step wasn’t something simple but something big, something I should be proud, something that mekes him proud. That smile made me blus, that smile which made my omega perk up again.

_Our Alpha is happy with us. We shall continue._

And I continued. I continued not even botherin or questioning the ‘our Alpha’ part this time. We made our way towards where Suzaku was waiting for us but I wasn’t as afraid as I was for what will he say and Naruto was looking he would be careless about outcome, like his future wasn’t at the stake here.

Suzaku didn’t spare even a glance towards Uzumaki.

After all for all his worth Uzumaki may not even set a single step Konoha but I realy hoped that wasn’t the case.

_Our Alpha will be fine._

_How can you know?_

_He is strong we can feel it._

“Since the two of them here let me say what should be said and be on my way. After all I’m a busy man.” he laughed like he made a joke only he can understand.

“Uzumaki once stood here side by side with all of you, it carried the glory of Konoha and worked hard to protect like all of us but some unfortunate circumstances forced them to leave you, leave us, leave their home, Konoha so the members of Beta and Alpha Councils would be more than happy to welcome their descents.”

“However we are sorry to say the mating Fugaku Uchiha arranged betwen his omega son and him are two entirely two diffrent things. That is why we have to test him and see for the best interest of said omega if he can protect Uchiha Sasuke from dangers, before we can allow them to marry. If he can pass he will be welcomed at the ranks of our Kings and will be given access to Uzumaki’s whole heritage.”

He signaled some where behind the crowd and a new army of bodyguards flow from the gates towards us, they come before stage with items I saw so many times. They were the things every childeren at Konoha has to face before a crowd for being able to learn their Monarchical and Soul Classes.

“They will go through the selection together and the judgement will be holded before all of you.”

Ones responsible for stones were already setting them while Suzaku continued to talk.

“First Uchiha Sasuke’s blood will be given to main stone, after his classes cleared Naruto Uzumaki shall give his blood to stone.”

“We are ready Suzaku-sama.” a woman with white lab coat and fine figure steped front, a chart in her manicured hands.

“Now you two please step down, Shelly here will help with the instructions.”

The instant chill I felt with the hand removed from my back almost made me whimper, almost

. I faced the main stone in the middle of the other seven, beside the one I stand before the others had a person, a sensor type at their side.

“Uchiha-san please pierce slightly your left palm with this, and put your hand at main stone and tell your full name.”

Shelly hand over to me a silver knife with red seals on it, and like she said I pierced lightly my left palm and put on the stone.

“Uchiha Sasuke”

The stone started to glove and a women voice heared above crowd.

> Information is processing.
> 
> Name Uchiha Sasuke fathered by Fugaku Uchiha and mothered by Uchiha Mikoto. Younger brother of Itachi Uchiha by blood.
> 
> Blood Type: AB
> 
> Birth date: July 23
> 
> Age: 15. He is going to be 16 tomorrow morning 2.
> 
> Height: 165 cm
> 
> Gender: Male
> 
> Second Gender: Omega
> 
> Monarchical Status 1, Monarchical Caste: Duke
> 
> Monarchical Status 2, Monarchical Animal: Eagle
> 
> Monarchical Status 3, Monarchical Element Lightning
> 
> Soul Status 1, Soul Star: The Moon
> 
> Soul Status 2, Soul Colour: Red
> 
> Soul Status 3, Soul Stone: Serendibite
> 
> Refining is starting, refining is finished.
> 
> Lineage is preparing, lineage is ready, lineage is showing.

 

There come a hologram tree with names on it. It was going even before Madara Uchiha, my great great great great and a hell of more great grand father. It was showing every single marriage that been made between other clans and inside our clan.

> Selection first part is finished.

Shelly come beside me with a man who held a tray in his hands and put the knife I used to there, beside the clean one.

“Now Uchiha-san please step down there and Uzumaki-san please get where was Uchiha-san standing.”

I steped outside from the circle of stones and people. Shelly gave Naruto another silver blade and come my side.

“Please do like I explained Uzumaki-san. Sensors, start it.”

The same women voice came to life again.

> Judgement for mating is starting.
> 
> Blood is requisite. Blood is provided.
> 
> Blood is analyzing. Analyzing is finished.
> 
> Determination the owner of the second blood and owner of the first blood can mate.

My heart was hummering its cage, my omega was happy but I couldn’t relax there was after all his lineage, the one made my mother cry at the same time alarming the others. When it is exposed what kind of reaction this people will have?

Suzaku’s high pitched laugh cut my musings. “Kakakaka... Then like council promised we are forgiving all the crimes and misunderstandings between Konoha’s Kings and Councils. Your family which carries your blood and the ones you call family even if they aren’t from your blood shall be forgiven and have their powers. Shelly.”

“I understand Suzaku-sama” Shelly turned sensor types and barked. “You heard Suzaku-sama start with it.”

All of them extract knifes from their clothes and cut their wrists. Flowing blood washed the stones, they were standing behind and with their blood stones started to shine.

> Removing of sealings are starting, please tell the names aren’t carrying your blood.

“Jiraiya Hatake, Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, Shikamaru Nara”

> Seals are removed. Please tell your full name.

“Naruto Uzumaki”

> Looking for the name, wrong. Please tell your full name.

Gasps and murmurs started some of the bodyguards get close to circle.

> Please tell your full name.

Naruto Uzumaki... Namikaze.

> Correct. Seals are removing from the Uzumaki and Namikaze name.
> 
> Name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze fathered by Minato Namikaze and mothered by Uzumaki Kushina.
> 
> Blood Type: B
> 
> Birth date: October 10
> 
> Age: 19
> 
> Height: 175 cm
> 
> Gender: Male
> 
> Second Gender: Alpha
> 
> Seal is removing from Monarchical Status 1, seal is removed. Monarchical Caste: King

A colomn of bright light rose to night sky from the stone his right.

> Sealing is removing from Monarchical Status 2, sealing is removed. Monarchical Animal: Fox

Another light colomn from the right of first one.

> Sealin is removin from Monarchical Status 3, sealing is removed. Monarchical Element: Wind

Another light from the left of first one.

> Sealing is removing from Soul Status 1, Soul Star: The Sun

Another bright colomn this time Uzumaki’s left.

> Sealing is removing from Soul Status 2, sealing is removed. Soul Colour: Orange

A light colomn betwen the second and fourth.

> Sealing is removing from Soul Status 3, sealing is removed. Soul Stone: Sapphire

When I thouht that would be last light colomn the woman voice continued.

> Sealing is removing from the Special Class, sealing is removed. Special Class, edit, Monarchical Animal: Nine Tail

Then the stone Uzumaki put his hand started to shine and the second its light touched the sky all of them united together and made one big ball of pure light. Seconds later it dissolved.

> Removing of seals completed.
> 
> Refining is starting, refining is finished.
> 
> Lineage is preparing, lineage is ready, lineage is showing.

Like my family tree his became a hologram tree to, it was bigger than mine.

Selection is welcoming the new King.

Hologram vanished and the light of stones died down. For a few minute no body dared to make any voice, the tension on the air was thick. Then all hell broke loose.

 

 

 


	5. Shocking News

I changed the channel but it doesn’t really matter. Every program was the same, it didn’t matter if the channel was a new channel, they were all talking about how a new King appeared suddenly. New programs, goship programs even cartoon channels were giving the news as a subtitle. All front pages from sport newspapers to normal ones was showing photographs of last night with big headlines.

‘NAMIKAZES RETURNED TO KONOHA!!!

UZUMAKI IS BACK ITS HOME!!!

NEW KING APPEARED AT UCHIHA’S ENGAGEMENT!!!’

And a lot of crap like that.

Some was showing three diffrent amblems, one of them Uchiha’s, so other two should be Uzumaki and Namikazes’ .

The moment I turned off TV door bell rang. Well there isn’t anything to do I can go and see who came. Hopefully who ever came can help me with this boredom or I will really kill someone today, and this feeling was mutual among my siblings to. Chiyo grannie is the Only thing holding us back.

Three months... for fucking three months the freedom we had, our already little freedom was gone. Why? Because some shit head decided I can make a concubine.

All of the kings were taking omegas and some times betas from most rich, influncing, powerful and deep-seated families, that way they could strengthen their control over Konoha. However among the three of them, Hanzo is the weakest and most depending the concubins, slaves, he gather.

This time too three months ago he anouncent a list and Uchiha Sasuke and I were on that list too. The second we learned that Chiyo grannie contacted Hyuugas and tryed to set up Neji Hyuuga and me. Because Neji is Beta they didn’t allow that right away but it helped them to stop the progress of Hanzo’s mating wish.

We worked really hard for the permision we need to mate, and until two weeks ago it seemed to they were about to give permission. Until two weeks ago I was going to getengaged with Neji. Then they firs didn’t let us make any progress, after that they started to decline every matter in our mating pappers one by one. And like that wasn’t enough three days ago Hanzo send word that he wants not only me but Neji and Temari too.

He probably made that shitty decision after Uchihas made an anouncement about they found a mate candidate for Sasuke. He probably realized after preventing Sasuke and this new guys’ mating, there is a posiblity other two will team up against him and compilately push him from the game they are playing with Konoha and dominate his territories in and outside of Konoha, so he probably wanted to take as many slaves as he can from grand bloods to ensure that won’t happen.

“Gaara!” Kankuro’s shouting break through my musing.

“What is it Kankuro? Is it forbidden for me to even come down from my room?”

“You know why it’s dangerous for you to go outside and yes neighter you or Temari can’t come downstairs right now?”

“And why is that Kankuro?” Temari’s angry voice came from her room entrance. Two seconds later she showed to.

“It isn’t like I or Grannie wants to do that crap to you guys, and you know I’m no free man eighter. Anyway it isn’t this shit what is importend right now.”

“And do tell me what kind of fuck can be more imported than that basterd wants to make me and Gaara his sex slave, and because of that we can’t go outside”

“You are forgeting the part ‘we can’t go outside without the danger of fucking kidnaping.”

“Oh! That’s my wrong Gaara. Thank you”

“You are welcome”

We were glaring at Kankuro and I should admit it is no easy fit to getting bloody glaring from Temari and me, at the same time and can being able to stand. Well I quess he had his fair share of exercise.

“Can’t you two listen to me for a second without fucking cutting my every sentence. ”

“You just made a full one.”

Kankuro’s light growling after Temari’s last remark get us tense. Kankuro normally has a short temper especially for strangers and shout a lot but he wouldn’t growl if he isn’t realy tense, that means what ever he is going to say is really important.

“Now if I have your so precious attentions?” he looked two of us and for a one moment Temari seemed to say something for the heck of it, but changed her mind. “Good a convoy from Hanzo came and they are saying that Hanzo ordered them to take you two. We are trying to stop them but it seems they won’t listen and take you guys with force if it come that point so grannie said them you two went Sasori’s side this morning early.”

“ They are at the phone with Hanzo, aking what should they do. There is a possibility they will come here to look your rooms, before that happens you two need to use the gateway from Gaara’s room and go Uchiha compound.”

After finishing what he had to say he didn’t wait for news to sink, he hold our arms and ushered us towards my room.

Well isn’t it our week going down from a fucking cliff.

 

* * *

 

 

 “We transfered you what happened last night at Uchiha compound what is more interesting there isn’t any statement from neighter the Kings or any council member. We are waiting what they are going to say about a new king appearing or said king being mate to an Uchiha Omega.”

“ Of course there is a lot of question arised because said king’s identity. We know his mother was an Uzumaki and he is normally using his mother’s last name, but we don’t know why he chose to do that, after all his father’s last name is even greater than his mother’s. We also know Minato Namikaze was his father. Yes, you heard right. He is a Namikaze, some one who comes from a blood line that ruled Kumo for centuries, a blood line ruled Konoha so many years. Not just any grand blood but one of The Royal bloods'. “

“We are waiting for what will Konoha’s current Kings will say the return of Kumo’s royalty. Now...”

“They are still giving this?”

“Uncle! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you came.” I straight myself up as fast as possible.

“It’s okay. I won’t stay much. I’m only here to say you something.” from the looks of it, that something should be really impotant or uncle wouldn’t come in pesonal.

“I’m listening you, uncle.”

“ I decided to arrange a marriage between Hinata and Uchiha Shisui, and I want you to take Hinata Uchiha compound.”

“ I understand, who will be coming with us?”

“Natsu will come with you for take care of your needs, of course you will have bodyguards with you. Until I came to take you two personally you will be staying there.”

“Uncle?”

“I already write a letter to Fugaku so don’t worry about it. Your valises should be ready too.”

“Uncle!”

He finaly stopped and looked at me. His eyes softened and he gave me a loving smile, but only a moment then his eyes returned the ırons and his mouth a thin line again, he straightened and turned his back to me.

“Natsu will explain everything to you two on the way there, we don’t have time. I want you and Hinata at the car and moving towards there in five minutes. Am I clear?”

“Crystal.”

I answered but he was already out of the door. Standing here and thinking won’t help me I better go and hear from Natsu.

Hinata was already in the van at the time I get there.

“Neji ni-san, you are coming with me too?”

“You didn’t hear from uncle?”

She waved her head “No, Natsu said to me I need to be in the car and go Uchiha compound. It seems father wants me to get married Shisui-san.”

“Neji-sama, Hinata-sama. I believe I should tell you why Hiashi-sama made that kind of decision, and sending you two to Uchiha family, now we are finally on our way.”

I tryed to catch her eyes from the miror but she quickly avoided, not to mention it is the first time I saw Natsu scowling. She continued when she didn’t get any response neighter one of us.

“ The one who went Uchiha’s invitation last night, was Tokuma-san, when he returned from party, he gave a repor both Hiashi-sama and your grandfather. After his report they gathered elders’ and family heads’, hold a meeting, I’m sure you can quess what kind of reaction that caused.”

“They got angry because Uchiha tied themself a king, even if he is new and don’t have a real political power. Even if we aren’t enemies with Uchiha they didn’t take lightly the possibility Uchiha can become more powerfull than Hyuuga. It was already late and talking wasn’t solving anything so Hiashi-sama dismissed them.”

Natsu sighed and a pained expression went over her face. “Even if there wasn’t anything they said openly, Hiashi-sama thinks today they are going to demand to send you two to current kings for mating, since Hanzo already told he wants to take Neji-sama, and Doto would be more than happy to have Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wanted to make sure you two left the Hyuuga compound before meeting.”

“And how is uncle is so sure Uchihas will help us?”

I knew he and Fugaku-san are friends but it didn’t mean he will help us.

“Hiashi-sama is sending a letter through me to Fugaku-sama, in that letter he promised him, he will swear his loyalty to the new king, if he too promises his protection for you two.

“Father, did that?”

“Uncle, did that?” Hinata and I asked at the same time, and I was sure I had the same shocked expresion as her face.

The sound of my cell cut me before I can dive to musing. It was Gaara.

“Stop that van, right the fuck about now!” and it gone off.

“Stop the van!”

I didn’t question not with the tone I heard from Gaara. He was breathless and his voice came strained, and that made me worry. Gaara didn’t sound like this, ever!

It isn’t like we were romanticly involved with each other. We didn’t have that kind of interest each other but this two months bring us closer, not like lovers and not quiet like frieds, we were like allies. Each of us had something to gain if we engage, he would be saved from mating with Hanzo, and Hyuuga would tied with Sabaku.

The moment van stopped I opened the door at my side, we were facing an alley. There were two figures running towards us with all their mind. They slowed down slightly to get inside the van, both of them out of breath. When they were finally able to talk we were already turning the corner leading towards to Uchiha gates.

“Thanks.”

“You are welcome, are you two explaine why you are in this state?”

“We will, when we reach Uchiha compound and sit our asses safely. Of course you are gonna tell us why you are going there too.”

After that it didn’t take us much to reach Uchiha compound. There were a lot of journalists and cameraman camping outside of gates. When van stopped and we stept outside of it, Sasori-san was already at door. It seems he was waiting for Gaara and Temari.

“Finally! You are here, do you have any idea how much we you made us worry? You two should be here one hour ago!”

he was scolding Gaara and Temari while guiding us towards stairs then a room.

It wasn’t small any means but it wasn’t too big eighter. Walls were generally white but the curnes were painted midnight blue, a plazma TV was on the wall wit DVD player and shelfs full with film collections, one big, cream colour canepe was placed in front of plazma, and between them was a coffee table. There was also one white couch facing lightly to tall windows.

“Sasori I think that is enough scolding .Why don’t you let them explain, un?”

Deidara-san’s voice cut both my observings and Sasori-san’s scolding, even if he send a glare towards him.

“Let them sit and catch their breaths, poor guys looks terrified, and I’m sure Chiyo-san would be gratefull if you call her and tell her, Gaara and Temari is here safe and sound. Don’t you think?”

“You are right, I’ll go and give her a call. Would you mind...?”

“Nonsense you know I think them as my own siblings, also Neji and Hinata seems to use a good cup of tea themselves, but I don’t think we can have an easy conversation at Sasuke's film room. We will be at the living room down the hall, Sasuke is waiting there for us.”

Sasori-san send him a gratefull smile and take his phone to talk at the hall.

“Actually we need to talk with Fugaku-san.”

“I heard that from Natsu already, but he is in the middle of a meeting, someone will tell us when they come out. Until then why don’t you two come and sit with us?”

“Then if you don’t mind?”

I needed to ask, after all tis people are family they might have things they don’t want to talk at our side.

“Of course we don’t mind, un.”

 

* * *

 

 

 I wonder why Neji and Hinata came, is Hanzo send men to get them too, like Gaara and Hinata? But that can’t be unlike the Sabaku which is a realy deep seated but don’t have the power it used to have, due to all the people died at that family so-

“Uchiha-san.”

My head snapped upwards, I was suprised I didn’t get any whiplash, with the voice I heard and I can easly imagine my omega side being in the same situation, of course mine was only because of suprise, there was no other reason, not at all.

There four foods away from me stood Uzumaki or Namikaze...

He was smiled me before he turned to maid with a polite smile. “Thanks for showing me the way. You can go.” she bowed respectfully and left, but I saw slight blush dusting on her cheeks.

“What can I do for you Uzumaki-sama?”

“I just wanted to talk with you, we didn’t get the chance. I would like to know more about you, that is if you have time.”

“Okay.”

What? What did I just say? No don’t have time, I told Deidara I would be at living room with them but after seing his wide grin it suddenly came from my mouth. I didn’t even think... no... not me. My damn omega.

_Don’t curse us. We too want to know about our alpha._

_You little..._

“Then where should we go? I don’t think your father and brother would approve, me being in your room before bonding.” the playful smile he send, caused me to blush.

“No, even if we didn’t count bathroom, my bedroom comprise three small room, one of them a small living area. If we sit there they wouldn’t say something.”

I first tried to walk behind him but he remind me he didn’t know the way, then he said he wanted to walk with me.

It was diffrent, diffrent from the special lessons I took ‘being an omega’. I was making an effort to follow that lessons since I didn’t know anything about him but he seemed to not care I’m wallking beside him, not his behind I could feel my rational part giving this alpha a plus, and that was good. Because even if I didn’t have a choice it was reasuring this alpha’s actions could ease me too, not just my omega.

After we sat and wanted tea there was a slice. I didn’t know what to tell and it seemed he was going to watch me until I talked.

“What did you need to learn about me, Uzumaki-sama?”

“Naruto.”

I didn’t understand why he was telling me his own name.

“I would be happy if we can call each other with our given names, we are going to be family”

I stared him with all the shock I felt.

We just met after all and he an Alpha, and not just any alpha an Alpha King wants me to call him with his name. It took nearly one year for Deidara and Itachi to do that, and there was alphas that wouldn’t allow their mate to call them with their name even after ten years. It seems he sensed my doupts because he started to explain with a light chuckle.

“ I know some of the things I say or do can be strange for you, at least comoared to other alphas but it isn’t because I want to make you uncomfortable aroun me or anything like that.”

“I don’t know how much do you know about my father’s family, I will explain to you one day surely, because of our family circumstancess we normally didn’t go near big cities, only small ones and sometimes we could stay in the middle of a forest for months. I grow up away from normal believings and popular culture but I don’t believe that was a bad thing, after all I learned to respect everyone, be it alpha, beta or omega.”

“That is why I wanted to talk with you. If someday there is things I do, and it will make you not just uncompfortable but, harming you any phsical or mental way please tell me. I didn’t know any omega before, at least not a personal way so I hope you can tell me if there is something you need or want or anything in general.”

My breath caught at my throat, I could feel my heart pounding inside of my chest. It was terrifying, it was exciting, I could feel a warm bublly feeling rising inside me, and after seing his warm and geniune smile I could feel that warm feeling from all over my body.

“I think, I like your idea.”

I couldn’t help but give a small smile of mine.

Maybe this mating really could turn into something good.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

After that I didn’t relaize how much time has passed, we talked about everything and nothing at all.

It was really weird, I didn’t feel like he was forcing me to talk or the need to finish as soon as possible and left his side. I felt secure, safe. Being his side was calming. I felt like I could talk with him everything, and listen everything he says.

He told me about places he went and saw, he said some places were really boring but it was fascinating for me. Because I am an omega I wasn’t allowed to leave Konoha, but even inside the city there were handful of places I could go, and not myself. I had to have a beta servent or someone from family with me if I desired to go that places.

“You told me every city you gone Jiraiya-sama made his ‘research’ for his books but you didn’t told me the name of even one book.”

“Don’t worry about his books, and I’m sure you didn’t read any of them”

He seemed he was going to end it there but it seemed he changed his idea, because he gave me a wide grin.

I don’t know why but the grin he showed me and the mischief glint in his eyes caused a chill to rise on my spine, well those and the sweet tone he used.

“Actualy I think I will tell you but before that, let’s make a deal.”

“What kind of deal?”

“Nothing so important.”

If his voice was sweet a second ago, the tone he was using right now can cause diabetes.

“I will tell you but you have to read. How abot it?”

There was something about that offer, it put my instincts on edge.

My omega was confused, I was confused. A part of my instincts was telling me ‘No’ but my omega wasn’t understanding why was that, he was charmed with Naruto, and it wasn’t just my omega that didn’t understand 'why?' I too, couldn’t see what can be dangerous about this. Even if I agreed with that deal I had to read books, nothing dangerous.

“Just reading?”

“Well not just reading, I want to hear your opinion and talk about it. Of course I will buy them for you, my first present for you.”

“I would like to talking about books but you don’t have to gift me anything, our mating is alreay decided you don’t need to go extra lenghts.”

“ Even if it is already decided, I want to give presents to you also that is more the reason for me to please you. I want my omega to be happy.”

Fear started to rise inside of me with the doubt that crept after hearing those words.

How could an alpha want to please an omega? Was he lying all this time?

“What is wrong?”

The worry in his voice when he asked that question didn’t come as fake and all my being and my omega were telling me it was real. He cared for me, for my omega and I was scaring without a real reason.

“I-It’s nothing.”

“If it is making you this upset then it can’t be nothing.”

I stood from the couch I was sitting and tried to went bathroom but I couldn't get too far I was able to take only few steps before my knees gave up and I find myself in his arms.

My fear and anxiety towards all of this were showing their ugly heads.

I couldn’t stand, couldn’t think I couldn’t even breath.

“Ssshhh.... It’s okay Sasuke, it’s okay.”

I felt myself getting carried then slowly, oh so slowly getting rid of from my panic and relaxing.

When I came back to current time and gained my senses I wished I just passed out because this... this absouletly wasn’t helping me.

Then I realized despite the embrasment I didn’t felt worked up, quite the opposite actualy; I was feeling peaceful, happy and content because the rumbling that came right under my ear.

_Our alpha is a good alpha_.

My omega talked in a manner that was clearly ‘I said so’ and this was the first time I heard him talking it, but right now my brain was traing to solve the puzzle that was the mysterious rumble.

It was coming from under his head but what was making it, and for what propose? It was sounding like... no no that can’t be right?

There is no way that this alpha was doing that!!!

I didn’t hear such a thing in real life. True I read from books but there is no no noooo..... way.

_But there is and our alpha is doing..._

_Don't..._

_just that..._

_Don’t say it._

_he is just..._

_DON’T SAY IT._

_purring._

My omega finished the last part he himself purring.

It was echoing inside my head.

An alpha was purring.

And for what?

He was afraid of from answer. He was afraid of hoping for it.

“Sasuke?”

Alpha’s purr stoped and that wouldn’t do it. That wouldn’t do it at all.

He started to purr again after I whined and it didn’t take much time for me too start purr.

 

 

***  *  *  *  ***

 

God this was absuletly torture.

Here he was sitting on a couch in his fiance’s room and purring but that wasn’t the problem.

No!

The problem was the heat. Heat that was poling slowly in his stomach and causing him some problems. Some realy hard problems.

That lithe body snuggling into his own, that purring.

My hands moved on their own and bring Sasuke closer to me. His thin waist almost lost between my palms, his long legs dangling over mine and his small hands fisted into my shirt.

God!!!

When he send that letter to Mikoto he didn’t think she would marry him with her own son.

He heard no read from her letters countless stories about Sasuke like how he wanted to study and change somethings at Konoha, how much he wanted to learn new things, explore new places and probably because of that he felt like he meet with Sasuke before they even meet. Certainly he didn’t imagine they would meet under this circumstances and absolutely not as fiances but he wasn’t complaining.

He made his plans before he write that letter stating if there is a way for them to return back Konoha and if there is could Mikoto help him?

Of course he was aware of the custom for their return, one of the exiles need to marry a grand bloodline that way they would be cleared from their charges, the seals would be removed and they could start make that basterds pay for the crimes they commit.

Three years... for fucking three full years before he send that letter to Mikoto they planned this. Shikamaru, Kurotsuchi, Ero-Sannin and others worked realy hard over all kind of scenarios.

There were facts we did not have any knowledge and we had to find a way around them and made sure we had a chance at winning even if it was slim but with the new information we gained last night...

I didn’t send any word to them because I’m sure the spy network already done for me and they are already aware of the outcome of my test and started to update of our all plans.

His thoughts come a suden halt when he felt Sasuke’s little nose brushed agains his neck. His little omega was trying to get close to him and he was very happy to comply Sasuke’s this request. He tightened his hold on this precious little creature.

When he first laid his eyes on Sasuke it had been hard to hold his straight face in place. An unstoppable exitment rushed throug his vains and his alphan instincts was purring in delight with the knowledge of how beautiful his mate looked.

Those thick raven locks twingling around a perfect face that hosted sharp cheekbones, a small nose, black thick eyelashes caressing pink cheeks with their lenght every time they closed and opened on black shiney eyes, red pouty lips that begged to be kissed and it wasn’t just his face. There was his pale skin without any flaw and his long slender legs showing under the black dress’ short skirt. He didn’t want to go teasing calorbones that showed behind the white shirt’s open buttons.

Then there was the red dress Sasuke wore.

He was a little dissapointed when he couldn’t saw those deli- gorgeous legs of his mate but it washed away quickly upon relaizing how glorious Sasuke looked in his dress and when his friends come and his pink haired friend -Sakura- show interest on him, his inner beast suggested something interesting.

_Let’s see what will our mate do?_

Well what could he say?

He and his inner alpha was sharing same prankester soul and so he did.

He acted like he too was interested in Sasuke’s friend and God, The outcome made his inner beast purr in triumph and then proceed to lick its paws while smirking.

_Well budy it seems our beautiful omega is jealous._

_It certainly seems that way. He sure is adorable._

Then he catch a glimps of Tsunade Senju in crowd and he knew he had to talk to him before the test and left Sasuke alone with his friends.

Neighter he or his inner beast wanted to take his hand away from Sasuke’s small back and lost contact with him but it had to be done and he made sure to hold Sasuke close to him after test while paparazzis attacked them and tried to force them answering their questions about his family and new found classes.

Uchiha bodyguard rashed their side to protect them from harm and made sure they were inside safe and sound.

He wasn’t able to sleep after that, thinking about his new found classes and what they meant, how they can use them and when the morning come he had a meeting with Uchiha elders and other heads of Uchiha Clan.

Thinking about what those fuckers say and actualy thought that he would do mindlesly, made him bare his teeth and snarl.

He made sure any of them wouldn’t be able to suggest those kind of things in his presence ever again.

After it ended, it slightly worried him Sasuke’s father and Mikoto would be angry with him after all Mikoto was a dear friend for his mother and they were his mate’s family, but it was opposite. They were very pleased with him.

He gone to find Sasuke.

He wanted to talk and bond with his omea before they marked each other as mates and he wanted to be sure Sasuke understand his intention.

He may not be able to explain him every thing but he was sure he didn’t want Sasuke to be afraid of him so when he find him and they started to talk he find himself enjoying his omega’s company more and more.

He listened every thing he already read from Mikoto’s letters but he wasn’t complaining. It was interesting to listen it from Sasuke himself, unfortunately Sasuke reliazed he knew what he was already telling and decided he didn’t want to talk about things Naruto already knew and with a cute pout, adorable frown and blushed cheeks from embrasment all but demanded to listen Naruto’s own story.

Naruto was happy to oblige, of course there were things he had to keep himself until mating was complete but he didn’t lie about them ant told Sasuke he would be more at ease if they talked those topics after mating.

Then when Naruto thought every thing was going realy fine and he and his alpha side decided to be a little mischief and make Sasuke agree to read Ero-sannin’s books.

His little mate become disstressed.

Naruto didn’t have any idea what caused Sasuke to have a panick attack but if the reaction he pulled from Naruto’s body to anything to go Sasuke’s omega side, Sasuke needed something and his inner alpha seemed to know exactly what was that thing; holding him close; showing him visibly that he was there; grounding him and giving him the anchor he desperately needed.

He purred to help him relax further and that too seemed to help his little mate who was trying to get close to him desparetly.

He was on the way for thirty seven hours and didn’t had a proper rest, then there was the party and sleepless night; right after that meeting with those old Uchiha basterds so he wasn’t suprised to feel his eyelids closing and his body relaxing under Sasuke’s purring body.

 

***  *  *  *  ***

 

We waited for Sasuke but he didn’t come so we decided to start.

Clearly Sasori-nii and Deidara knew why we had to come Uchiha compound because of the call Granie made but Temari explained again for Neji and Hinata.

I thought they were here at the same reason but apparently they too found themself a diffrent shitty situation but it wasn’t entirely diffrent after all the cause was the same at our cases.

Fucking Hanzo.

When every one of us said what we want, it had been hours and until a maid come knocking the door we didn’t realize.

“Sasori-sama, Deidara-sama. Dinner will be ready in five minutes.”

“Thank you. What about our husband, un?”

“Itachi-sama and Fugaku-sama will be eating with other Uchiha houshould leaders, Mikoto-sama too will be accompanying other wifes at dinner. She wanted me to tell you ; you are free to be with our special quests and do not need to worry about them.”

“Then prepare the small dining room in this wing and do you know where is Sasuke?”

“Yes Sasori-sama we will prepare quickly. Sasuke-sama currently in his bedroom with his fiance, the new king Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama. I was going to ask them what they wanted to do. Do you have a message for him?”

If I didn’t notice Deidara-san and Sasori-nii sharing a look I wouldn’t notice their tensing.

“That won’t be necessary, they will be eating with us. We will tell them, you can leave.”

“As you wish Sasori-sama.” the maid bowed and left.

After her leave they shared another look then smiled us.

“No way in hell you are leaving me out of this. I want to see this fucking Alpha King and God help me if he too is cut from the same cloth with other assholes.”

After saying that I hurried before eighter one of them was able to stop me and went straight for Sasuke’s room.

He was my friend and if that fucking asshole done something to him all because of his new found classes I will be sure to dig his eyes from its pockets and gut him before any of the others can reach me.

Finally when I came Sasuke’s door - fuckinfg big ass place- I didn’t stop or bother to knock.

The sight I faced upon entering my brain short circuit.

What the actual fuck?!

The scenario my brain came up wasn’t this... this fucking kind of thing.

Well some of them were really horrible and over the top but I was waiting at least a bored Sasuke who would be grateful to me for coming his rescue.

He wasn’t entirely sure but minutes later when he heard gasp behind himself he closed his mouth which he wasn’t even aware of gaping and his brain started to processing the information in front of him.

Sasuke was sitting on a blond man’s lap. No, he wasn’t sitting he was sleeping on top of said man, snugled closly and purring happily.

Then his attention switched the blond alpha, so that was Sasuke’s mate and the new king.

_Will our mate be handsome like Sasuke’s?_

I didn’t answer my omega’s question because I didn’t know the answer, because we could be taken Hanzo any minute and even if we didn’t I wasn’t sure what kind of mate we would find and if it would be handsome like Sasuke’s.

Sasuke’s mate was handsome I didn’t saw a reason to fight what my omega was feeling, after all I was free to feel even if I wasn’t allowed to show on my face or act upon.

Sasuke seemed realy comfy between those muscular arms and for a brief second I wondered what would it be like to have them embrace me but I crushed before it can go.

_Why?_

My omega was wailing and asking even if he knew the answer clearly.

_Because...Because we can’t hope and you knew that._

My omega was whimpering and even though my eyes were dry I could feel tears running down my cheeks from my omega part.

No one would an omega like me, always cursing, fighting, violent, a submissive who don’t know or want to submit and ugly too on top of all of that so neighter me or my inner part didn’t wish or hope for any mate at least a decent wanting one.

He had accepted he would be a bitch for one of the kings like every person in this shit hole of a country thought or be the last choice of a beta who didn’t want to end at the clutches of those kings but seing Sasuke so peaceful on an alphas lap he felt his heart thighten and a tiny bit of hope trying to get a toe-hold on him after all wasn’t Sasuke hopeles just yesterday?

NO!

He couldn’t allow it.

He shouldn’t allow it.

Because if he let that tiny bit grow and start to believe start to hope then it would only hurt more when it crushed.

I heard a chuckle then Deidara’s whispering voice.

“Come, now children let’s leave before we wake them.”

I left with them but it felt like when I exit from Sasuke’s room I left an important part of me behind in that room where two mates were sleeping in each others arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
